The invention relates to a collector for stacking sheets of paper, plastics, cardboard and the like, comprising a feeding device for the sheets, at least one tray for forming the stack, at least one stop for the sheets of the stack, and at least one transport roll with which the individual sheets are transported onto the tray or onto the stack portion already formed on the tray.
Sheets are compiled to stacks by means of such collectors. An example of sheets are bank account statements that have to be stacked in a certain sequence. The sheet with the address must be on top of the stack and facing up so that after the subsequent enveloping step the address is visible in the window of the envelope. Depending on the sequence in which the sheets of the stack are being fed, the sheets must be stacked top to bottom (feeding to the top of the stack) or bottom to top (feeding to the bottom of the stack).